Electronic video data often includes interactive features related to images appearing in video output. For example, Adobe™ Flash™, Blu-ray™, and other media player applications support layered video, overlays, and similar features that can be included with video data. Using such features, video data may incorporate objects within the picture frame itself that are responsive to user input to link to further information. For example, video data may be configured with areas or objects that a user may select using input from a touchscreen, pointing device, or the like. In response to detecting user selection input directed to a preconfigured object appearing in a video, a computer may take some predetermined action based on the identity of the selected object. For example, the computer may obtain and display some additional information about the interactive object in a separate window or display area.
Embedded interactivity, however, has not become commonplace even in environments that readily support user interactivity, for example, personal computers, notepad computers, smartphones, and so forth. Prior methods for preparing interactive content embedded in video content may require a significant amount of manual configuration and planning. Such requirements may discourage the creation of interactive content and limit its distribution. In addition, much video content is still primarily viewed on non-interactive platforms such as televisions, which may further reduce the incentives for producing interactive video content.
These and other limitations of prior methods for providing interactive video content may be overcome by the novel methods and apparatus disclosed herein.